In Gunther et al U.S. Ser. No. 660,155, filed Oct. 12, 1984, titled PHOTOGRAPHICALLY USEFUL CHALCOGENAZOLES, CHALCOGENAZOLINES, AND CHALCOGENAZOLINIUM AND CHALCOGENAZOLIUM SALTS there are disclosed compounds containing an aromatic ring portion fused with a tellurazolium or derivative tellurazole, tellurazoline (including tellurazolinylidene), or tellurazolinium ring portion together with processes and intermediates for their preparation. Methine dyes containing tellurazolinylidene and tellurazolium ring portions are disclosed to be useful as sensitizers in silver halide photographic elements. Among other intermediates for preparing the tellurium containing methine dye nuclei are disclosed aromatic compounds including a 2-halo or pseudohalo-1,2,5-oxatellurazole ring portion fused with an aromatic nucleus; however, there is no disclosure of any methine dye containing a 1,2,5-oxatellurazole ring.
Elwood, "Dyes Containing the Phenaline Ring System. I. Synthesis of Benzothiazole-Containing Dyes", Journal of Organic Chemistry, 38, 2425-2430 (1973) reports a nucleophilic substitution of alkoxyphenalenium fluoroborates when treated with 3-ethyl-2-methylbenzothiazolium fluoroborate. The direct displacement of a carbocyclic aromatic ring hydrogen by a methylene base is stated to be "unusual chemistry". There is no suggestion of the observations being applicable to other compounds containing carbocyclic aromatic rings.
Wadsworth et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,223 is representative of optical recording elements containing a dye in a binder as a layer on a support.
Research Disclosure, Vol. 176, December 1978, Item 17643, is illustrative of a general teaching relating to photographic elements containing one or more silver halide emulsion layers. Research Disclosure is published by Kenneth Mason Publications, Ltd., 8 North Street, Emsworth, Hampshire P010 7DD, England. Dostes et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,008 is illustrative of a photographic element containing silver halide emulsion layers desensitized to light.